


Script Reading

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tom is a Sweetheart, Tom is late, easily distracted, you work for Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You are Tom’s personal assistant and you grow worried when he fails to show up for an interview on time.  It turns out he lost track of time reading a script.  He invites to his house to check it out.





	Script Reading

You couldn’t believe he was late! In the past month of being Tom’s new personal assistant, never once was Tom late for an interview or appointment. But today was a different story. His first appointment wasn’t until ten, and he always arrived at least 15 minutes early. It was now a quarter after and still no sign of him. Your texts unanswered and Luke was no help. You started calling him on repeat and hanging up the moment voicemail picked up. After the tenth time, Tom picked up.

“I know, I know. I’m late.” He panted into the phone, bypassing the customary greeting. 

“Late is an understatement. Can you get here in the next ten minutes?”

“I’m five minutes away.”

“Good. I will keep everyone here until then. This seems so unlike you. What happened?”

Tom chuckled.

“I was reading.”

“You were WHAT?!” you yelled into the phone, catching the attention of others in the room. You moved away and continued on, “I can’t believe you were late for your appointment because you were reading.”

“It was an enthralling script, what can I say, I lost track of time.”

“I would love to read this script some time.”

“How about my place for dinner tonight?”

You damn near dropped the phone. Did Tom Hiddleston, the actor and your boss, just ask you over for dinner? This was a disaster waiting to happen. 

“Hello, still there?” Tom inquired into the phone. 

“Um… yeah. I can’t tonight. Busy.” You cursed to yourself at the lame excuse.

“Well then, tomorrow night.”

“Work.”

“I am your work.”

“Sorry, I meant, I have to help a friend from my old work. She’s having a hard time right now, and I said I would talk to her.”

An even more lame excuse, it is a good thing it is not your job to lie. 

“Well I am just about there. Let’s get this done and we will sit down and figure this out.”

As if on cue, Tom ran through the doors, apologizing profusely. The once sour faces of the people in the room faded with Tom coming in. Tom stepped towards you as if to continue the conversation, but a production assistant waylaid him. She turned Tom away and guided him to a set of chairs in the corner. Tom mouthed, “We are not finished” to you and signaled for you to stay put.

The interview seemed to drag on. The interviewer asked the same questions everyone had already asked a million times. Tom, as charming as ever, answered with grace and as though it was the first time he was asked. Towards the end of the interview, you stepped out of the room. You were so engrossed in your phone and the emails; you didn’t even notice Tom hovering over you until he was right in front of you. 

“Ahh!” you yelped as you looked up to see Tom’s face mere inches from yours. Tom laughed as you clutched your chest.

“I won’t take no for an answer, darling.“

You ducked underneath his arm to head down the hallway. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” you muttered, disinterested, hoping Tom would change the subject.

“You know what I am talking about. Dinner, now if tonight or tomorrow doesn’t work, I’m free this weekend.” Tom looked at you hopeful. “Come on, we have been working together for a month and I know nothing about you.”

Together? You questioned to yourself. It was a loaded word. God, how you wish the two of you were together. Like romantic together. Tom was the kindest, most generous, and not mention most handsome man you ever encountered. But you knew it would never work as long as you were his assistant. 

“Strictly business?” you asked, narrowing your eyes to size him up.

“Scout’s honor.” Tom gave a little salute.

“I guess I could make some time tonight.”

Tom’s face widened into a grin.

“Fantastic! I will cook. Come by, say 6:30?”

You nodded as someone came out to fetch Tom. Just as he ducked back into the room, he turned to look at you again.

“Don’t be late.”

Now it was your turn to laugh.

“That’s rich coming from you.”

Once the shoot was done, Tom, and you parted ways to prepare for the evening. You tried on damn near everything in your closet before settling on your best jeans and a cute top. On the dot of 6:30, you knocked on Tom’s front door. He answered looking as dashing as always in a sweater and jeans.

“Come on in. I was just finishing up dinner. I hope you like pasta.”

You hustled in the house and headed into the dining room. A thick stack of paper sat at one of the place settings. You looked it over; it was a script. 

Holding it up, you asked, “Is this it? This infamous script.”

“That it is.” Tom hollered from the kitchen. 

You picked it up and began reading while Tom finished up. You could see how he was late; it was enthralling. Before long, Tom joined you at the table, sliding a delicious looking plate of food underneath your nose.

“I take back every bad thing I said to you this morning. This was worth being late.”

“Apology accepted.”

The rest of the evening seemed to fly by. Tom and you talked about everything under the sun from movies to books to each other’s families. It was though the two of you were lifelong friends just catching up rather than employer and employee. After what seemed like minutes, you glanced at the clock.

“Oh shit! I need to go and you need to sleep. We have an early day tomorrow.” You bustle around searching for your purse, but Tom stopped you by grabbing your arms.

“That’s not going to work for me.” Tom looked at your with furrowed brows.

“Why?” you wondered back, confused. You thought everything was fine.

“Because I can’t see us continuing in this business relationship…”

“What? Why?” you stood shocked. 

“I would much rather pursue a romantic relationship.”

“Look if I cross a line or someth… what you want to what?”

Tom rubbed the back of his neck out of nerves. 

“I would like to ask you out on a proper date. Say tomorrow night, unless you still have to attend to your friend.”

“Um, no. I think she can reschedule. How about 7?”

“Sounds perfect. Guess I will look for a new job.”

“I will be an excellent reference.”

“I bet.” you said with a smile. 

Tom took this opportunity to close the distance between you and place a light kiss on your lips. It was sweet and tender and his lips were soft and warm. The two of you parted and Tom smiled again, running his hand through your hair.

“Just remember not to be late tomorrow. I like to be punctual.”

You couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
